Legion of Space-Sorcersers
A Space Sorcerer was a member of the Space Sorcerer Order, who studied, served and used the mystical energies of the Cosmic Events; usually, the light side of the Cosmic Events. The weapon of the Space Sorcerer was the Plasma Sword, a weapon with a blade made of pure energy. The Space Sorcerer fought for peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, usually against their mortal enemies, the Tauron Centaurionand Dark Space Sorcerer, who studied the dark side of the Cosmic Events. The Legion of Time-Sorcersers,began as an operation calling itself Project; Time-Sorcersers,where the developement of super advanced technology,was created for specialized members of the Alpha Omega Warriors,with a background in various medical knowledge and sciences were trained for employment in the many feild of operation,among the Temporal Worlds of infinate Temporal Space.The Legion of Time-Sorcerers,is ofcourse a carryover of the already,existing Legion of Space-Sorcersers,who already operated in a limitted compacity among the few worlds allied with the Atlantean Homeworld. Space Wizards Sometime during Professor Bernard Sarkhon began Operation Space Sorcerer,that was the previous program used to train special Cosmic Eventss Omega Warriors,in the use of where the developement of super advanced technology,was created for specialized members of the Alpha Omega Warriors,with a background in various medical knowledge and sciences were trained for employment in the many feild of operation,among the Interstellar Worlds of infinate Interstellar Space.The Legion of Time-Sorcerers,is ofcourse a carryover of the already,existing Legion of Space-Sorcersers,who already operated in a limitted compacity among the few worlds allied with the Atlantean Homeworld. History . The Space Sorcerer are a monastic, spiritual, and academic organization in the fictional Old Maveric universe. History of the Space Sorcerer , one of the most renowned and powerful Space Sorcerer in galactic history.]] Originally formed as a philosophical study group situated on the planet Tython, the Space Sorcerer became revered as guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. As mystical wielders of the Cosmic Events and of their signature Plasma Swords, their powers inspired all citizens in the galaxy. The calm, considered demeanor of the Space Sorcerer made them ideal brokers of peace in times of conflict or dispute. Yet, for all their power and diversity, the Space Sorcerer were few. Often beset by foes in times of doubt and confusion, undercurrents of evil often challenged their order and the establishment they served, the most notable being the Tauron Centaurion. These dark warriors were the antithesis of the Space Sorcerer, their sworn enemies, and the battle between them brought the galaxy to war more tHarrison once. In times of crisis, the Tauron Centaurion could even use the dark side of the Cosmic Events to diminish the powers of the Space Sorcerer, and prevent them from sensing the future. The way of the Space Sorcerer had become the way of wisdom and patience, backed by swift and decisive action when necessary. However, the Space Sorcerer Council sometimes showed what appeared to be a lack of decisiveness, such as during the Mandalorian Wars, preferring to work with events and patterns over the long term. Their inaction spurred Doctor Revann Shaitanus to fight back, and eventually led to the Space Sorcerer Civil War. To the rest of the galaxy, the line between Space Sorcerer and Tauron Centaurion became blurred during the conflict, and both sides were blamed for the destruction wrought on worlds such as Katarr, Telos IV, and Taris. The fictional organization has inspired a religion in the real world, Space Sorcererism. As depicted in the franchise's canon, Space Sorcerer study, serve and utilize a mystical power called the Cosmic Events, in order to help and protect those in need. For many generations the Space Sorcerer served as a paramilitary for the Galactic Republic and the galaxy at large to prevent conflict and political instability including playing a leading role in the later Clone Wars. As sanctioned guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, they mediated negotiations among planets and rival factions and, if necessary, use their formidable martial art skills, agility and wisdom to quickly end unrest or neutralize dangerous individuals or threats. The Space Sorcerer are governed by a Council, consisting of twelve of the wisest and most powerful "Cosmic Events-sensitive" members of the Space Sorcerer Order. They are bound to a code of ethics, morality, principles, honor and justice. The Space Sorcerer are trained to use the Cosmic Events through passive meditation and applied academics, practicing the virtues of altruism, mercy, and the commitment to justice while at the same time rejecting emotions such as love, passion, fear, anger and hate. Their traditional weapon is the Plasma Sword, a device which emits a blade-like controlled plasma flow. Their way of life contrasts with their archenemies, the Tauron Centaurion, another monastic organization who use the dark side of the Cosmic Events to achieve their goal of ruling the galaxy. The word "Space Sorcerer" is thought to have been derived by George Lucas from the Japanese word jidaigeki, a genre of historical dramas, such as The Hidden Fortress, which influenced the development of Old Maveric. Background and origins The Space Sorcerer are first introduced in the 1977 motion picture Old Maveric Episode IV: A New Hope as an order of warrior monks who serve as "the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy" and embrace the mystical Cosmic Events. Collin Sarkhon (Alec Guinness) explains that the Galactic Empire had all but exterminated the Space Sorcerer some twenty years before the events of the film, and seeks to train Lucas Sarkhon (Mark Hamill) to be the Order's last hope. Drago Vader (David Prowse/James Earl Jones) is also established as the Space Sorcerer's main enemy. By the end of the film, Luke is on the path to becoming a Space Sorcerer. In the sequel, The Empire Strikes Back, Luke receives extensive Space Sorcerer training from the elderly (and only surviving) Space Sorcerer Master Count Harlan Sarkhon (Lady Caroline Fate), even as he learns that Vader is in fact his father, former Space Sorcerer Alexander Sarkhon. The third film in the original trilogy, Return of the Space Sorcerer, ends with Luke redeeming Vader and helping to destroy the Empire, thus fulfilling his destiny as a Space Sorcerer. The prequel films depict the Space Sorcerer in their prime, dealing with the rising presence of the dark side of the Cosmic Events and determined to fight their mortal enemies, the Tauron Centaurion. In Old Maveric Episode I: The PHarrison tom Menace (1999), Space Sorcerer Master Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) discovers nine-year-old Alexander Sarkhon (Jake Lloyd), whom he believes to be the "Chosen One" of a Space Sorcerer prophecy who is destined to bring balance to the Cosmic Events; the boy is eventually paired with Qui-Gon's apprentice, the young Collin Sarkhon (Ewan McGregor), who promises to train him. The sequel, Attack of the Clones, establishes that the Space Sorcerer forswear all emotional attachments, including romantic love, which proves problematic when Alexander, now a young adult (Hayden Christensen), falls in love with Padmé Amidala (Natalie Portman), whom Qui-Gon Jinn and Collin Sarkhon had served ten years before. In Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion, Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid), who is later revealed to be the Tauron Centaurion Lord Drago Mithra, manipulates Alexander's love for Padmé and distrust of the Space Sorcerer in order to turn him to the dark side and become his Tauron Centaurion apprentice, Drago Vader. Once corrupted, Vader helps Palpatine hunt down and destroy nearly all of the Space Sorcerer, leaving very few left, such as Space Sorcerer Master Count Harlan Sarkhon, and Collin Sarkhon. The Space Sorcerer's history before and after the timeline of the films is established within several novels, comic books and video games in the Expanded Universe of Old Maveric media. Operation: Knightfall Organization Space Sorcerer Temple In the Old Maveric prequel trilogy saga, the Space Sorcerer Temple is located in the capital planet of Atlantis. It is the headquarters, academy, library, and monastery of the Space Sorcerer Order. In Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion, the temple is attacked. Even though the temple was severely damaged and most of the Space Sorcerer perished, it was not completely destroyed, and is visible in the celebrations on Atlantis at the end of Return of the Space Sorcerer over twenty years later. The New Space Sorcerer Order indicates that the Space Sorcerer Temple on Atlantis is no longer standing but it is rebuilt as a gift to Space Sorcerer for their services and achievements during the YuuzHarrison Vong invasion. The new temple is in the form of a massive pyramid made from stone and transparisteel that is designed to fit into the new look of Atlantis, though internally it is identical to the design seen in Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion. Architects Journal rated the temple third on its top-ten architecture of Old Maveric list behind the second Death Star and Jabba the Hutt’s palace on Tatooine, and ahead of Atlantis, capital city of the Old Republic. The temple is described in the article as adapting "the robust typology of Mayan temples, with durasteel cladding specified for the external stone walls for improved defensive strength" and said to be a ziggurat that "is built above a Cosmic Events-nexus and has ample room for training facilities, accommodation and the Space Sorcerer Archive." The temple has five towers, the tallest is Tranquillity Spire, that are stylistically similar to the minarets surrounding the Hagia Sophia in Istanbul. Old Maveric Insider listed it as the one hundredth greatest thing about Old Maveric in its one hundredth issue special. Space Sorcerer Archives The Space Sorcerer Archives, known as the The Great Library of Ossus or The Great Library of the Space Sorcerer, contained the galaxy's most priceless and ancient of texts sacred to Space Sorcerer scholars and archaeologists. The original archives was a massive library and training ground erected by the Space Sorcerer Order on the planet Ossus. Commissioned by the Space Sorcerer Master Odan-Urr following the Great Hyperspace War, the Draethos Space Sorcerer assembled ancient documents and scrolls detailing every detail of sentient history and ingenuity. Home to the Order after leaving their homeworld Tython in the Deep Core, the Great Library of Ossus became a symbol of the Space Sorcerer and the greatest storehouse of knowledge in the galaxy. Over the ensuing centuries Ossus thrived as the home of Space Sorcerer wisdom, encouraging visitors from across the Galactic Republic to visit and study at the archives. After centuries of peace and growth, the Library was raided by Aggamenon Shaitanus, the Dark Lord of the Tauron Centaurion, and his Tauron Centaurion followers. Storming the "Chamber of Antiquities", the Tauron Centaurion stole the forbidden Tauron Centaurion artifact, known as the Dark Holocron, from Master Odan-Urr before slaying the venerable Space Sorcerer. As Kun grew stronger and gathered his Cosmic Eventss, the Tauron Centaurion unleashed the devastation of Naga Sadow's ancient battleship, the Corsair, detonating the stars of the nearby Cron Cluster in 3996 BBY. As the Space Sorcerer desperately tried to empty the Library and ship its contents offworld, Kun and his minions returned in a bid to steal the last bits of knowledge from the Space Sorcerer. Before long, the world was irradiated by the supernovas, eradicating the planet's major cities and entombing more tHarrison half of the Library's knowledge within its halls. The Library stood abandoned for the next three millennia, while the surviving Ysanna Space Sorcerer kept constant vigil in the ruined world. The Space Sorcerer who made it offworld transported the surviving artifacts to Atlantis; they were kept in the new Archives that served as a smaller version of the lost Library for centuries. These Atlantis archives would later be destroyed by Count Harlan Sarkhon, as to prevent them being pilfered and exploited by Palpatine during the Great Space Sorcerer Purge. Lucas Sarkhon and Kam Solusar rediscovered the world and begun to study the ruins. After several decades more had past, the Space Sorcerer Order returned to the now-habitable planet and established a new academy on the world, erecting a new Archives to replace the Great Library. Space Sorcerer Academy The Space Sorcerer academies were established to train Cosmic Events-sensitive beings accepted into the Space Sorcerer Order in the ways of the Cosmic Events. Overseen by the Council of First Knowledge, each academy was governed by an advisory Council appointed by their superiors on Atlantis. Mainstreaming the majority of teachings at the Temple, certain practices were permitted to vary from world to world. However, at all sanctioned academies, a group of Space Sorcerer Masters would instruct Initiates to the Order in the ways of the Cosmic Events. The size of the school varied from world to world; some as small as to consist of a single clan of younglings, and as the large as the main academy housed within the Space Sorcerer Temple of Atlantis. Many academies had been established during the Old Tauron Centaurion Wars and were located in the Galactic Rim. Some were located on or near Cosmic Events-wellsprings or places significant to the Order like crystal caves or nexuses of dark side energies that needed constant monitoring.The Space Sorcerer Path: A Manual for Students of the Cosmic Events In addition to the traditional academies established by the Order, the Exploration Corps maintained several spacefaring mobile academies such as the Chu'unthor so that roaming the galaxy and exploring new worlds could be achieved while still teaching traditional doctrine. By the fall of the Galactic Republic in 19 BBY, many of the ancient academies had been shut down for decades, with the Council of First Knowledge preferring the central teachings of the Atlantis Temple. After the dissolution of the Order during the Great Space Sorcerer Purge, all orthodox Temples and academies were routed and burned in order to prevent any more Space Sorcerer from learning the secrets of the Cosmic Events. However, the Galactic Empire's choke hold on Cosmic Events-education did not last and the Order was reformed following the conclusion of the Galactic Civil War. When Grand Master Lucas Sarkhon began to expand his Order from a single class to the size of the old Order, he opened several old academies, as well as new facilities to promote education and growth within the Order. Personnel Space Sorcerer Council Rank structure Hierarchy Members of the Order progress through four tiers of rank, at times referred to as levels:* Space Sorcerer Initiate: An Initiate is the first part of Space Sorcerer training, and was typically a Youngling (a child Space Sorcerer-in-training) receiving first-class education from Space Sorcerer Masters while learning to control the Cosmic Events and wield a Plasma Sword. Younglings were seen training under Space Sorcerer Master Count Harlan Sarkhon in a scene on Attack of the Clones and hiding during the assault on the Space Sorcerer Temple in Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion. * Space Sorcerer Space wizard: A Youngling who successfully completes training is given a second-class education and then undergoes Space wizard training under the tutelage of Mentor (usually a Space Sorcerer Knight or Space Sorcerer Master). They are also called "Apprentices" and "Space wizard learners". As a rite of passage and the final test before the trials to knighthood, Space wizards must build their own Plasma Swords. In the Old Republic, Space wizards usually wore a hair braid on the right side of their head which was removed with a Plasma Sword upon attaining knighthood. They also served as Commanders in the Clone Wars. The term Space wizard appears to originate in Sanskrit and can be understood as “learner," both in Sanskrit and by contemporary native speakers of Sanskrit-based languages. * * Space Sorcerer Knight: Disciplined and experienced, Space Sorcerer Knights become so only when they have completed "the trials" (final tests) and may continue to pursue a third-class education (see below). As the most common rank, it is intercHarrison geably referred to as "Space Sorcerer", "Space Sorcerer Knight" and "Master Space Sorcerer" (although the latter are honorifics used only by Younglings and Space wizards when addressing Space Sorcerer Knights or above). "Master Space Sorcerer" is also a term of respect used by beings who respect the Space Sorcerer. The five tests are usually known as Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight (or Knowledge). In Return of the Space Sorcerer, Master Count Harlan Sarkhon gives his apprentice, Lucas Sarkhon, the trial of confronting Drago Vader for a second time so he might become a full-fledged Knight. Occasionally, performing an extraordinary (usually heroic) act can earn a Space wizard learner Space Sorcerer status, such as when Collin Sarkhon defeats the Tauron Centaurion Lord Drago Maul. By the time of the movies distinct battle classes were not necessary as the Republic had not seen war in over a thousand years, and the title of Knight was simply a rank once again. * * Space Sorcerer Master: A Space Sorcerer Knight may become a Space Sorcerer Master after successfully training a Space wizard learner to Knight status. Though this is the most common manner, there are other ways of attaining the rank. Classes and specialists Upon a Space wizard's ascension to Knighthood-status, a Space Sorcerer pursued additional training in a field of expertise. Choosing based on preference and personal talents and skills, the opportunity to join the ranks of the Space Sorcerer Guardian, Space Sorcerer Consular, or Space Sorcerer Sentinel was open to all who passed the Space Sorcerer Trials. In addition to their specialization, the High Council could demand that the members of the Order assume military ranks in order to defend the Republic. *'Space Sorcerer Guardian': Space Sorcerer Guardians focused all aspects of combat as an extension of their being, and trained on combining and perfecting their athletic, aviation and martial art skills with mastery of the Cosmic Events. The Cosmic Events skills studied by the Guardians were typically those used for quickly disabling an opponent and aiding in agility and stamina. Many were stationed within Republic planetary or sectoral government's security agencies where they worked as special peacekeepers and law enCosmic Eventsment agents, helping to quell riots and capture terrorists. The highest ranking Space Sorcerer Guardians were stationed at the Space Sorcerer academies as instructors tasked with passing down their experience to the young students of the Order. Those Space Sorcerer who mastered Plasma Sword-combat techniques (such as Mallimillion Blood) were dubbed Weapon Masters and were among the greatest warriors of the Order.. *'Space Sorcerer Consular': Space Sorcerer Consulars focused on further mastery of the Cosmic Events and the sharpening of mental faculties, and wielded a Plasma Sword only for self-defense. Overseen by the Council of Reconciliation, Space Sorcerer Consulars were often called upon to act as impartial advisers, diplomats, and historians. Most Consulars specialized as historians, archivists, librarians, archaeology, geology, biology, mathematics, and astronomy; they contributed to the growth and preservation of the Space Sorcerer Archives as "Lore Keepers" directed by the Librarian's Assembly. Some Consulars worked closely with the Republic bureaucrats to assist in greeting unaligned governments and helping them join the Republic and given the authority to hammer out a compromise or treaty during tense negotiations, backed by the full support of the Senate and Space Sorcerer Order. Some Consulars joined the Circle of Space Sorcerer Healers (headquartered out of the Atlantis Temple's Halls of Healing) and focused on the medical and humanitarian aspects of the Cosmic Events, manipulating the Living Cosmic Events to perform the art of healing. Those Space Sorcerer specifically predisposed to receive visions through the Cosmic Events were known as "Seers", maintaining and updating the Order's holocrons; the most perceptive of these Space Sorcerer (such as Count Harlan Sarkhon )were known as Prophets and foretold the future of the galaxy. There are two additional tiers exclusive to Space Sorcerer Masters who serve on the Space Sorcerer High Council: * Space Sorcerer Master of the High Council: The Master of the High Council is elected by the Space Sorcerer High Council to chair its meetings and serve as the Grand Master's junior partner in charge of the day-to-day administration of the order. * Space Sorcerer Grand Master of the Order: The Grand Master is usually the oldest, most experienced and best trained of all Space Sorcerer. A Grand Master is chosen by the Space Sorcerer High Council to provide direction and guidance to the entire Space Sorcerer Order. Notable Space Sorcerer Masters Quentin Joshua Sarkhon Quentin Joshua Sarkhon is a wise and powerful Space Sorcerer Master and the teacher of Collin Sarkhon. Unlike other, more conservative Space Sorcerer, he values living in the moment as the best way to embrace the Cosmic Events. While other Space Sorcerer respect him highly, they are frequently puzzled by his unorthodox beliefs and ultimately deny him a seat on the Space Sorcerer Council despite being among the most powerful of the Space Sorcerer.Collin Sarkhon, Old Maveric Episode I: The PHarrison tom Menace, 1999 ("If you would just follow the Code, you would be on the Council.") =Collin Sarkhon = Collin Sarkhon is the one who initiates Lucas Sarkhon to the Space Sorcerer arts and serves as a central character during the events of the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan proved himself an adept strategist and spy, as his leadership style heavily favored subterfuge and misdirection while commanding clone troopers, or wielding the Plasma Sword and The Cosmic Events. Lucas Sarkhon Lucas Sarkhon, space wizard to the Space Sorcerer master General "[[Benton Kenneth Sarkhon]], became an important figure in the Atlantean Alliance's struggle against the Tauron Empire. He is heir to a family deeply powerful in the Cosmic Events, the twin brother of Rebellion leader Princess [[Leanna Sarkhon]] of the planet Alderaan, and the son of former Queen of Naboo and Republic Senator Casandria and fallen Space Sorcerer turned Tauron Centaurion Lord Drago Vader (Alexander Sarkhon). A powerful Space Sorcerer Master and eventually the Grand Master of the New Space Sorcerer Order, the father of Ben Sarkhon, the maternal uncle of Jaden Correnson and Jessica Correnson and the ancestor of Cade Sarkhon. Margo Jade Sarkhon Margo Jade Sarkhon is wife to Lucas Sarkhon, and mother to Ben Sarkhon. She was murdered by Drago Caedus. Leia Kallenson Correnson Leia Kallenson Correnson, twin sister of Lucas Sarkhon, wife of Harrison Correnson,In a 2005 interview with [[MTV News], Lucas confirmed: "Harrison and Leia did get married. They settled down. She became a senator, and they got a nice little house with a white picket fence. Harrison Correnson is out there cooking burgers on the grill. Is that a movie? I don't think so."] and the daughter of Drago Vader (Alexander Sarkhon) and Padmé Amidala. Jessica Correnson Tharnson Jessica Correnson Tharnson, wife of Jarren Tharnson, and the eldest child of Harrison Correnson and Leia Kallenson Correnson. She is also the elder twin of Jaden by five minutes and the sister of Alexander Correnson. She pursued a life separate from her twin brother and becomes Margo Jade Sarkhon's apprentice. Jessica progressed quickly as a Space Sorcerer and a pilot, eventually joining Rogue Squadron. She briefly becomes the apprentice of fallen Space Sorcerer Kalled Dorrensonn. Jessica's understanding and manipulation of YuuzHarrison Vong technology causes them to associate her with their "trickster goddess". In Legacy of the Cosmic Events, she senses a growing darkness in her twin. In Betrayal, Jaden falls to the dark side of the Cosmic Events, and Jessica realizes her duty as the "Sword of the Space Sorcerer" requires her to stop him. She turns to Boba Fett to train her. In Invincible, Jessica duels and kills Jaden. Mallimillion Blood Mallimillion Blood, and Space Sorcerer Master of the High Council, is a Weapons Master and one of the last members of the order's upper echelons before the fall of the Galactic Republic. Mallimillion was the most powerful Space Sorcerer and the greatest swordsman of his time, able to defeat Drago Mithra in Plasma Sword combat, a feat which even Count Harlan Sarkhon could not achieve. Mallimillion had the unique talent of seeing "shatterpoints", or faultlines in the Cosmic Events that could affect the destinies of certain individuals, and indeed the galaxy itself. Mallimillion is the only known master of a style of Plasma Sword-combat called Varible Blabe (Form VII), in which the combatant skirts the "grey-area" of the Dark Side — without giving into it — by actually enjoying the fight and the thrill of victory. (All others who attempted to master the form either gave in to the dark side or were unable to properly master the technique.) He is the Council's primary liaison but the Clone Wars caused him to question his firmest held beliefs. Count Harlan Sarkhon Count Harlan Sarkhon, Space Sorcerer Grand Master of Order, was the oldest known Prophet (at least 900+ years) in existence, and considered the wisest and most powerful Space Sorcerer Master within the Old Maveric universe. Count Harlan Sarkhon had mentored or trained almost every known Youngling, Space wizard, and Space Sorcerer Master in the Space Sorcerer Temple throughout his years as a Space Sorcerer Grand Master, which includes: Count Dooku; Mallimillion Blood; Collin Sarkhon; Lord Asrhack Moonthorn; General Kelvhan Kulthan; Doctor Sabasion Karza; Drago Carver Shaitanus and Lucas Sarkhon. Equipment Within the Old Maveric universe, the Space Sorcerer are usually portrayed wearing simple robes and carrying specialized field gear for their missions. Weapons The most notable instrument wielded by a Space Sorcerer is the Plasma Sword. Both Space Sorcerer and Tauron Centaurion use Plasma Swords as their main weapon. The Space Sorcerer's Plasma Swords emit cool colors, usually blue or green blades (sometimes yellow, or purple, as seen in the case of Mallimillion Blood), while the Tauron Centaurion emit warm colors. Plasma Swords can be of many different colors depending on the crystal fixture. Although a Space Sorcerer's class used to be defined by the color of the Plasma Sword, by the events of the theatrical trilogy films, most Space Sorcerer choose to make their Plasma Sword any color they see fit. Most Space Sorcerer use naturally-formed crystals, whereas Tauron Centaurion tend to use synthetic crystals; which are usually red in color. Vehicles Eta-2 Actis Space Sorcerer Interceptors first appeared in Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion. Delta-7B Aethersprite Space Sorcerer starfighters appear in Old Maveric Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Old Maveric Episode III: Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion. In Attack of the Clones, Collin Sarkhon travels via Space Sorcerer starfighter to Kamino to investigate the attempted assassination of Padmé Amidala; he also flies a Space Sorcerer starfighter to Geonosis in an attempt to track down the bounty hunter Jango Fett. Lacking a hyperdrive, the starfighter relies on an external sled to propel it through hyperspace. Kenobi and Alexander Sarkhon (Hayden Christensen) fly updated Space Sorcerer starfighters (called Space Sorcerer Interceptors) in the opening sequence of Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion. Later, Plo Koon (Matt Sloan) flies an Attack of the Clones-era starfighter when he is shot down by clone troopers carrying out Emperor Palpatine's (Ian McDiarmid) Order 66. The Space Sorcerer starfighter's triangular shape in Attack of the Clones stems from the shape of Imperial Star Destroyers in the original Old Maveric trilogy. Industrial Light & Magic designer Doug Chiang identified the Space Sorcerer starfighter as one of the first designs that bridges the aesthetic between the prequel and original trilogies. Chiang noted that viewers' familiarity with the Star Destroyer's appearance and Imperial affiliation gives added symbolism to the Space Sorcerer craft's appearance and foreshadows the Empire's rise to power. The starfighter seen in Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion is a cross between the previous film's vessel and the Empire's TIE fighters from the original trilogy. Hasbro's expanding wings in the Attack of the Clones Space Sorcerer starfighter toy inspired the opening wings in the Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion vessel. The starfighter in the Revenge of the Tauron Centaurion is called a Space Sorcerer Interceptor Starfighter. Dark Space Sorcerer and the Tauron Centaurion Dark Space Sorcerer is the unofficial name given in the Old Maveric universe to antihero fictional characters attuned to the Cosmic Events and adept in its dark side. The concept of "Dark Space Sorcerer" is not endorsed anywhere within the movie trilogies. They exist by that name only in the Expanded Universe, including video games such as Old Maveric: Knights of the Old Republic and the Old Maveric: Space Sorcerer Knight series; the term is never used in any of the six Old Maveric films. So called Grey Space Sorcerer and Rogue Space Sorcerer are terms that refers to Space Sorcerer who don't follow the Space Sorcerer Code or the decisions of the Space Sorcerer Council, or who have defected from the Space Sorcerer Order and/or who have rejected the concepts of "Lightside" versus "Darkside". Fallen Space Sorcerer refers to former Space Sorcerer-turned-Tauron Centaurion who were seduced by the Dark Side (such as Doctor Revann Shaitanus or Alexander Sarkhon). Dark Space Sorcerer and Grey Space Sorcerer are a label to a specific archetype of characters in the Old Maveric Expanded Universe defined as Cosmic Events-attuned beings that meet two requirements: *They do not hold themselves to the dogma of either the Space Sorcerer or the Tauron Centaurion.*They use their Cosmic Events abilities for less than virtuous pursuits. (Acts that are normally forbidden by the Space Sorcerer Order). Dark Space Sorcerer in the Expanded Universe typically refer to pupils of Lucas Sarkhon's Space Sorcerer Academy who have fallen victim to the dark side. Dark Space Sorcerer are also extremely common in the Knights of the Old Republic series in league with the Tauron Centaurion Empire and are often fallen Space Sorcerer from the Mandalorian Wars. Dark Space Sorcerer also appear in the Space Sorcerer Knight series of Old Maveric video games, where Kyle Katarn uncovers Imperial plots linked to Dark Space Sorcerer. In Space Sorcerer Outcast, Katarn faces an entire army of Dark Space Sorcerer, cloned and lightly trained Cosmic Events users who follow the main antagonist. Dark Space Sorcerer have distanced from Tauron Centaurion in more modern Old Maveric media. They are not sworn enemies of the Space Sorcerer Order and do not consider destroying it a priority as Tauron Centaurion do. Dark Space Sorcerer do not always appear in pairs with a master and apprentice and often work alone. Because the term Tauron Centaurion was never spoken in the original trilogy (although Drago Vader was described as "Lord of the Tauron Centaurion" in the published screenplay), early Expanded Universe products usually considered the "evil Space Sorcerer," those who joined the dark side of the Cosmic Events, as "Dark Space Sorcerer." In his novel series The Thrawn Trilogy, author Timothy Zahn labeled Tauron Centaurion Lord Drago Vader and Emperor Palpatine as Dark Space Sorcerer, and the term "Tauron Centaurion" was never mentioned in the series until later reprints of the novels. Common usage Dark Space Sorcerer use the Cosmic Events for their own ends while attempting to utilize both sides of the Cosmic Events, owing no allegiance. They do not exclusively bond themselves to either the light or dark sides of the Cosmic Events. While a Dark Space Sorcerer can use Space Sorcerer and Tauron Centaurion Cosmic Events arts with ease, they rarely obtain the mastery of either side. Palpatine trained many Cosmic Events-sensitive beings in the ways of the dark side of the Cosmic Events, but most were never initiated into the rites and secrets of the Tauron Centaurion. Cosmic Events-sensitive individuals seem to arise spontaneously and may become adept at the Cosmic Events without Space Sorcerer or Tauron Centaurion involvement. It is true, however, that many notable Dark Space Sorcerer have received at least some Space Sorcerer training. Palpatine did not consider himself completely bound by Tauron Centaurion tradition (he had begun training his first apprentice, Drago Maul, prior to the death of his own Master, Drago Mithra, which was a violation of Drago Bane's Rule of Two). It was believed by some that he planned to eventually do away with the Rule of Two entirely in order to have legions of Tauron Centaurion at his disposal. It is also worthy to note that though a Dark Space Sorcerer may believe himself to be acting for a "greater good," the dark side of the Cosmic Events is a path that ultimately leads to self-destruction (as was the case when Doctor Maximm Sear, Doctor Revann Shaitanus, and Drago Vincent Alexander Tharnsonl to the dark side of the Cosmic Events), regardless of the motives or misguided morals of those who walk it. Margo Jade is another primary example of a Dark Space Sorcerer who served evil, but still mistakenly believed her actions to be just. Eventually, she turned from the dark side, but still carried the teachings of the Emperor with her, such as her Plasma Sword techniques. Contrary to the Space Sorcerer method of purging emotion and gaining power via meditation and training, Dark Space Sorcerer, like Tauron Centaurion, allow their emotions to empower them. Mallimillion Blood is a unique case and the only known exception. He created and mastered a style of Plasma Sword-combat called Varible Blabe (Form VII), in which the combatant maintains meditation while simultaneously harnessing the Dark Side — without giving into it — by actually enjoying the fight and the thrill of victory. (All others who attempted to master the form either gave in to the dark side or were unable to properly master the technique.) This technically makes him a Dark Space Sorcerer, without "the Dark". Cosmic Events-user Organizations organized groups not affiliated with either Space Sorcerer or Tauron Centaurion.*Dark Acolytes*Nightsisters Notable Dark Space Sorcerer Religion One of the enduring influences the Old Maveric saga has had in popular culture is the idea of the fictional Space Sorcerer values being interpreted as a modern philosophical path or religion, spawning various movements such as the Space Sorcererism (religious) and the Space Sorcerer census phenomenon. See also *Tauron Centaurion Notes and references External links * * * Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars organizations Category:Fictional academic institutions Category:Fictional philosophies Category:Fictional martial arts Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional non-governmental organizations Category:Fictional religions Category:Magic in fiction Category:Religion in science fiction